Millie (A Lord of the Rings/ Hobbit Fan Character)
PROPERTY OF MIDNIGHTDREAMER1212! DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT! Basic Info FANFIC(S): The Summer Room; The Winter House Trilogy Full Name: Amelia Lorena Reed (later known as Millie Baggins) Nicknames: Mill, Millie Age: 27 Place of Birth: Earth Place of Current Residence: The Shire/ Middle Earth/Bag End Spouse: Frodo Baggins Children: Serena Baggins, Frodo Baggins II, Dolly Guaraná Bio WARNING: I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND READING UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE SUMMER ROOM AND THE WINTER HOUSE TRILOGY ON FANFICTION. The link(s) are below. The Summer Room TWHT 1: Snowstorm TWHT 2: Icebreak TWHT 3: Melted Millie was one of the three protagonists in The Winter House Trilogy. She was a normal, Twenty-First Century teen girl until the second-to-last day of eight grade when her and her three friends Samantha , Marley, and Elizabeth accidentally stumbled into a portal after school in the band room one day, a portal that led them into Middle Earth in front of Bag End where they joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield (the Summer Room). Well, of course, the weed must've gone to Thorin's head so badly so that he would let 3 Mary Sues and go into his quest. Obvious. Why didn't Tolkien think of that? They helped reclaim Erebor and then returned home after the Battle of Five Armies after Gandalf had promised that they'd return to Middle Earth one day (no time had passed on Earth). Then, three years later Millie, Sam, and Lizzie were vacationing in Lake Tahoe in Millie's vacation house for New Years when they went down to the basement and found another portal, which caused them, yet again, to go to Middle Earth, where they found that sixty years had passed. They became part of the Fellowship of the Ring and found love on the way, Millie and Frodo, Samantha and Sam, and Elizabeth and Legolas, then later, Elizabeth and Boromir (after Samantha had nearly died saving him). Millie parted from the rest of the Fellowship to go with Frodo and Sam to Mordor so she could protect them. Afterward, the three girls survived the War of the Ring and decided to stay in Middle Earth. Then Millie (who was seventeen at the time) married Frodo after she "Came of Age", then, at twenty one, Millie and Frodo had twins, a boy and a girl (even thought it's not possible to have different sex twins in the Middle-Ages) , Serena and Frodo Baggins II. Frodo never went to the Grey Havens at the end of the War of the Ring, as he had said that he had Millie, so he didn't need to. Awwn, that's so comforting. I bet Gandalf amd Bilbo loved it! Appearence Millie is tall with middle--length, strawberry blonde hair and glasses. She has blue eyes. She also has slightly tanned skin. She's 5'6. She is the human equivalent of a Jawa. Or Jabba the Hutt if you prefer. Personality Millie is a girl with a kind heart who will do anything to protect her friends at all costs. She is loyal and liked by everyone, though she has a bad temper and a bit of a cocky attitude. She is clever and sensitive, brave and strong-willed, but a bit on the shy side. She is also beautiful on the inside and outside. Charming, really. Weapons Dual Swords, Dolly Guaraná and Ebola. Relations ALLIES/FRIENDS/FAMILY you're missing some 'SPOILER ALLERT TO THE WHOLE FREAKING THE HOBBIT BOOK!!!!' Kerry Reed (mother) Adam Reed (father) Nicollette Reed ( younger sister) Rose Reed (youngest sister) Johnathan Reed (youngest brother) Samantha Vinnie Carlyle (best friend, "sister") Eleanor Gamgee (niece) Azalea Gamgee (niece) Marley Gamgee (nephew) Marshal Grayson Carlyle (best guy friend "little brother", Samantha's fraternal twin) Aleia Undomniel (Marshal's wife) Elizabeth Mary Douglas (best friend, "sister") Apsenniel (best friend, "sister") Luthien of Gondor (niece) Crystal of Gondor (niece) Jade of Gondor (niece) Lothiriel of Gondor (niece) Frodo Baggins (spouse) Serena Baggins (daughter) Frodo Baggins II (son) Samwise "Sam" Gamgee ("brother"--in--law) Peregrin "Pippin" Took Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck Wizard Gandalf (Grey Havens) Aragorn/King Elessar Legolas Thranduilion Gimli son of Gloin Boromir son of Denethor ("brother"--in--law) Faramir son of Denethor Eowyn Eomer Queen Arwen Lord Celeborn (Grey Havens) Lady Galadriel (Grey Havens) Lord Elrond (Grey Havens) Bilbo Baggins (Grey Havens) Thorin Oakenshield (deceased) Fili (deceased) Kili (deceased only in Tolkien's world, King Under the Mountain) Balin (deceased) Dwalin Bifur Bofur Bombur Ori (former love, deceased) Dori Nori Oin (deceased) Gloin Beorn Bard the Bowman RIVALS/ENEMIES Mordor (deceased) Azog the Defiler (deceased) Great Goblin (deceased) Shelob Smaug the Terrible (deceased) because he was suposed to be 'Fire' and 'Death' Gollum (deceased) you sure, Precious? Pics Millie TWHT 4.jpg|Millie (Earth) MILLI.JPG|Millie (TWHT) Millie TWHt 5.JPG|(Left to Right) Millie (travel), Millie (Rivendell), Millie (Council of Elrond) millie twht 2.JPG|Millie (Earth) Version 2 millie twht 3.JPG|Millie (Earth) Version 3 millie twht 6.JPG|Millie (Earth) Version 4 Millie.JPG|Millie (RPG Heroine Creator) MyStyle (13).jpg|Millie (Anime Version) Girl Looking Up.jpg|Millie (Real Life) a shire wedding.JPG|Millie and Frodo (A Shire Wedding) TWHT complete.JPG|The Fellowship Top (left to right) Gandalf, Millie, Aragorn, Samantha, Legolas, Elizabeth, Boromir; Bottom (left to right), Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gimli Milcollage.jpg|Millie Collage: Pics from Bing and Google Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Human Category:Fan Character